


Flight

by Tazou



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazou/pseuds/Tazou
Summary: She was annoying. Very annoying.





	

Fifteen. Twenty-eight. Three. Each ingredient dropped in the precise amount into the flask. It was almost indescribable yet self-satisfying once his work finished for the day. The complex recipes provided a thrill while simpler instructions caused only mere excitement. Nonetheless, alchemy held his pride in its grasp. The potion bubbled, but he frowned. He poured some liquid into the flask as a door creaked open.

The rabbit-eared brownie poked her head through the opening. "I need to ask you something."

"You can find the book-"

"It's not the book," she interrupted. "Your opinion. On...her."

The elf turned around and sighed. "There are many female individuals here, if you recall." Unless...

She entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Latest member. Sorted into your-"

Ah, of course. That girl. "Yhkar, she has a name. Or at least, I think she has one."

He smiled as the brownie glared at him. However, his attention returned to the bubbling concoction. He heard her shuffling to one side of the room.

The brownie cleared her throat. "So..."

"She's an annoying, irritating girl. I told her to stop coming here. There."

He glanced at her, and she crossed her arms. How surprisingly persistent this time around...

"...Anything else to add?" Yhkar asked.

"Not at all."

There was truth in the statement. Lately, that girl was irritating him. Especially that smile of hers. Pure happiness shined with the expression whenever she spent time with someone but when it came to him, she forced the smile out. Perhaps in rare moments, he caught glimpses of its actual form, but…He poured the potion into a smaller container as the brownie tapped her foot. Silence settled in the air, and she cleared her throat. Why did she want a detailed explanation?

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "How about I elaborate it in a way similar to the books you read? Will that make you leave?"

The brownie shrugged. "Maybe? I don't think you're the poetic type, Ezarel."

"Hmph."

She chimed, "I'm waiting."

The elf scowled. "Fine. That girl...should fly away. Soar into the skies and never look back."

"Why compare her to a bird? I know you're quite fond...oh." She smiled as if to signal him to continue.

"I wasn't lying when I said she was irritating. Whenever I see her now, I immediately want to leave. It's quite pathetic how she wears pity, after all."

"Pity?"

He rolled his eyes. "Haven't you noticed?"

Her fake smiles always annoyed him, and she kept wearing them the longer she stayed with the Guard. She fidgeted when talking to him or other members; other times she failed to maintain eye contact. Sometimes, when he wandered the halls, she was curled up in a secluded corner. Her eyes stared blankly at the space in front of her, or other times she had fell asleep. On more than one occasion he carried her back to her room. What irritated him the most was the one time he heard her sobbing.

The brownie frowned. "No...I've been doing errands for Miiko and-"

"I could say the same thing. It still doesn't change the fact that girl is always upset over something."

She nodded. "I see...And you won't do anything about it?"

"Some things are more important than dealing with a girl who can't cope with change. But she should still fly away," he answered.

"Why? And from what?"

He gestured to the door. "Go ponder that elsewhere. I answered your question, did I not?"

They exchanged more words before the brownie left in a fit. He closed the doors and sighed. Peace and quiet once more… The elf returned to his work station; a soft chuckle managed to escape. Hm...Fly away from what? And why? Ah, it wasn't that she should fly away. He wanted her to fly away. Yes, he wanted her to fly away from him because if she didn't...Well, his selfishness would take advantage of that.


End file.
